Lemon Cheesecake
by Nori Reisu
Summary: Dingin ataupun hangat, selama itu lemon cheesecake, aku akan selalu memakannya sembari mengingatmu.


"Riiiiiinnn!! Ayo kita makan!" Teriak Len dari dapur. "Haish! Len, pikiranmu itu makan terus, aku tidak mau makan, aku sedang diet! Titik!" Balasku. Aku sedang kesal akibat dijahili oleh Len saat di sekolah. Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Len? Tentu saja tidak karena aku belum memberitahumu, bukan? Haha! Jadi, Len mengerjaiku dengan cara menaruh kecoak mainan di kotak bekalku! Jadilah aku histeris dan akhirnya diberitahu oleh Len sendiri bahwa itu mainan. Tentu saja aku kesal sekali! Sepertinya ia mau membujukku dengan mengajak makan, tapi tidak! Aku sedang diet!

"Oh ayolah... Kau tau, itu ada lemon cheesecake! Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memakannya sendiri!~" Sebentar. Apa dia bilang? Lemon Cheesecake? "Ayo kita makan." Ucapku sambil membuka pintu dan bergegas ke dapur. "Hah? Tadi kau bilang tidak mau makan? Ah terserahlah, ayo makan! Aku lapar sekali!" Len pun menyusulku ke dapur. "Ini masih dingin, mau dipanaskan tidak?" Tanyaku singkat. Aku masih sedikit kesal, tahu! "Bagi dua saja, setengahnya dipanaskan setengahnya langsung kita makan saja! Hangat dan dingin kan sama-sama enak!"

Ucapnya riang. Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Aku pun memanaskan lemon cheesecakenya. Len mulai memotong cheesecake dingin menjadi dua lagi, sepotong untuknya dan sepotong untukku. Len memakan cheesecake nya tepat saat aku duduk kembali ditempat dudukku. "Wah, terimakasih sudah disiapkan!" Kami menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk berdoa. Setelah aku mulai makan, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya, untuk minuman aku harus membuat apa? Mau lemon float?" Tanyaku. "Hm, boleh! Pasti enak sekali kalau dimakan dengan cheese cake!" Seru Len dengan cheese cake berlepotan di pinggir bibirnya. "Baiklah, kita punya es krim vanila tidak?" "Punya dong!" "Sirup, buah lemon dan madu?" "Ada di rak!" "Terimakasih." Aku beranjak, mengambil bahan-bahan dan mulai membuat lemon float.

Ting!

"Len, cheesecakenya sudah hangat. Ambil itu," Perintahku. "Hey, kau memerintahku?" Ucapnya sinis. "Berisik. Diam dan ambil itu."Balasku. "Cih!" Dia mendecak. "Selesai!" Aku membawa lemon float ke meja makan. "Whoa! Terimakasih!" Ucapnya senang.

"Ahhhh, kenyangnyaa~" Ucap kami. "Yosh, ayo kita main sepeda, setidaknya untuk membakar kalori setelah makan, hehe!" Ajak Len semangat. "Baiklah.. Sekalian olahraga. Ganti bajumu dengan baju olahraga, Len! Aku juga akan ganti baju," Ucapku. Dia tidak menghiraukanku dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Hhh, anak itu!

Skip~

"Sudah siap, Len?" Tanyaku. "Sebentar, aku mau mengambil uang!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawanya," Aku menepuk tas kecilku. "Berapa?" Ucapnya sambil keluar kamar. "Hm, tidak banyak, hanya 500 yen," "Okelah. Mari berangkat!" Sepertinya Len sangat bersemangat. Kami mengambil sepeda kami dan mulai bersepeda. Setelah 10 menit, kami membeli minuman. "Mau minum apa?" Tanyaku kepada Len. "Cola." Ucapnya pelan, seperti kelelahan. "Dia kenapa? Aneh. Tadi dia begitu bersemangat" Batinku. Ah, tapi siapa peduli? Aku pun membeli cola dan teh. Saat kembali, Len terlihat begitu tak bertenaga. "Len, ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," Balasnya lesu. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa ia lesu seperti itu, tetapi ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku menyerah. "Rin, aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal, bahkan sedih," Ucapnya. "Baiklah, kumaafkan. Aku juga, ya," Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang tak pernah kulihat darinya sebelumnya. Senyum itu membuat firasatku tak enak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersepeda lagi," Ajakku. Kami mulai bersepeda dan baru 5 menit setelah kami mulai bersepeda, tiba-tiba.. "RIN, AWAS!" Teriak Len. "Hah?" Aku terperanjat melihat ke belakang. Ada mobil! Supirnya tertidur dan itu dalam kecepatan tinggi, sekitar 5 meter ke arahku dan Len. Tubuhku kaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini? Aku menutup mataku dan mulai berdoa. Tiba-tiba saat mobil itu sekitar 1 meter kearahku, ada yang menubrukku. " LEN! JANGAN!" Teriakku, tapi terlambat. Dia sudah melepaskanku dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. "Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku menyayangimu." Sambil tersenyum. Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku tidak bisa berkedip. Tiba-tiba dunia menjadi hitam dan gelap.

Saat aku tersadar, tubuhku bergetar. Aku menangis. Tangan ini tak bisa lagi menggenggam tangannya, tak bisa lagi memeluknya saat aku senang ataupun sedih, tak bisa lagi mendengar suara cerianya itu.

Sepi. Hampa. Kosong. Tidak ada lagi suara yang mengajakku makan lemon cheesecake dan minum lemon float. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mengganggu dietku. Tidak ada lagi orang yang selalu menjahiliku, lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Len. Saat-saat kita makan lemon cheesecake dan lemon float itu, adalah makan bersama terakhir kita.

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri memasuki kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah gambar kami dengan miniatur lemon cheesecake dan sebuah surat bertuliskan _"Selamat ulang tahun, Rin. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Aku menyayangimu. Makanlah ini dengan lemon float, seperti tadi. Jaga dirimu. -Len,"_ Kugigit bibirku, menahan isakan yang mulai keluar. "Terima kasih, Len. Selamat ulang tahun dan aku menyayangimu juga."


End file.
